


Almost

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Ouch, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Kaisuke just stood there like an idiot, mouth seemingly unhinged as he stared. Just stared and stared as Kaneda gazed underneath himself, the gun held within his hand. Kaneda was just...just doing the same thing as he was, fear and astonishment written on their faces.

Staring down at Yamagata's corpse, his motionless limbs sprawled out to the side, limp fingers still lightly clutched around the gun's trigger. His legs folded to the ground, foot twitching in its last attempts to survive.

Kai stood frozen to his spot, watching as the Capsule leader pulled the trigger and shot out at Tetsuo, watched as Kaneda took off after the telekinetic teen, and watched as every other soul deserted the place where he still stood.

It hurt.

It hurt so fucking much, and with a heavy heart, he crept closer. Inch by inch he crept closer to the motionless corpse.

Upon reaching it, he fell to his knees, gloved hands reaching out and prodding at Yamagata's side. “You-you can wake up now. Come on, you've pulled your prank, we're all scared,” he took the teen’s cold hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. Tears began cascading down his cheeks, slicking his skin like rain “okay, ha ha, time-time to get up now.” 

Yamagata stayed silent, as he would and would remain, and Kaisuke sobbed. 

Kai pulled one of his gloves off and stuffed it in the pocket of his pants, his palm reaching up, past Yama’s neck. His fingers slowly buried within the teen's bloodied, matted hair like many times before, minus the coppery liquid.

His digits held up Yamagata's broken skull, ignoring the blood that leaked from his very mind.

He ignored the way his beloved's eyes drooped out, the way they had been scarred, ignored the way his bits of brain leaked out of the cracked bone containment. “Ev-even got those,” Kai sniffled, hands trembling, “crappy special effects.” The moment it had come out of his mouth he knew he was in denial, you can't have special effects without the proper tools. This was no movie either, special effects don't just happen in real life.

“Come on, it's dark, I'm cold,” Kaisuke's hand tightened around his spouse's fingers, ungloved hand cradling his lover's limp head, “you promised tonight would be the night, you promised we'd have tonight all to ourselves. You've never lied to me, never broken a promise!” His small body shook with shuddering breaths, chest heaving in gasps of air “so...so please...I just...goddamn it I just need to see your eyes blink!”

Kai stared at Yamagata's face, thumb resting on his cheek “your-your beautiful eyes.” That was almost a lie, almost. His eyes, once shimmering and beautiful now glossy and dull, one limply hanging from its socket and the other popped and practically dissolved into thin air. Despite this, the smaller teen would love him for all he's worth, for everything he was built of. He'd love him even if he was some fucking horrendous monster and Kaisuke almost wished he was because then he'd be alive, he'd still be breathing, still be laughing and holding his little body in his arms.

His fingers were beginning to sink into the pink muscle that rested just below the pads of his fingers, slender digits still tightening on the grip he had on Yamagata's palm. He could almost feel the pulse that once created such a beautiful beat, could almost smell that musky scent Yamagata had given off, could almost taste his tongue on his, could almost see the the love in his eyes, could almost hear the words he would whisper to him and only him late at night.

A ragged sob tore through his ribcage, his heart practically beating out of his chest “you've-you've always hated it when I cried but-but you're not even looking at me now...and...and,” Kaisuke shuddered, fingers twitching with each desperate cry. “You're so cold...why?”

No response came, there would never be one.

The ravenette shivered before bringing his teary orbs to the night sky. Moonlight shimmered down onto the two men, dancing on their forms as they rested within the darkness. Stars littered the sky, twinkling high above them and Kai wondered if Yama now resided in the black blanket, possibly now one of those sparkling beauties.

A breathy laugh escaped him, no, he was probably in Hell just like the rest of them would be. Kaisuke liked to believe he was in paradise, Heaven or whatever, liked to fantasize that his beloved was somewhere beautiful, somewhere he could enjoy himself. Somewhere he wasn't burning, somewhere he was smiling.

Mosquitoes nipped at his skin but he wasn't about to release his hold, his cradle on what was left of Yamagata. Chilly wind licked at his exposed skin and he leaned down, resting his head on the chest before him, silently hoping for a breath. He could almost feel the lungs beneath the skin rise, _almost_.

“It's cold, you're ganna catch a cold,” his voice was so tiny, so quiet as he whispered down to the corpse before him.

As he leaned his ear above the once beating muscle, he could almost hear the thump. Thump.

_Thump._

Kai jolted, that had been too real, had it been there? It had to have been there, it had to be, of course. He'd been a fool, he wasn't dead, how could he have he been so stupid? But when he leaned his ear to the cold torso, it was silent, it was still.

The wind brushed his hair in such a way...like a hand. Just like Yamagata's hand.

Kaisuke's head jolted up once more, there was no way the breeze-no way no way. It had felt just like his fingers-his palm. It had even given him the same comforting feeling even though it was freezing. The teen paused, freezing? The wind was cold, cold yes, but not freezing.

Another flutter of air churned past him, cold but not freezing. With tears still clinging to his face, he glanced around “Yama?” A hand on his shoulder, a duplicate on the opposite side came to join it.

Kaisuke's palm flew from the lifeless fist it had been clutched to and landed on something solid above his shoulder. “Yamagata!” A smile blossomed on his pained face, tears still sprinting down his cheeks and dripping off his chin, the salty water swimming in his orbs. Something covered his eyes, painting his vision black.

Now Kai had never been one to believe in that paranormal shit, not like some of the girls at the bar had, but when a cold pair of lips came to kiss his forehead like an icecube he thought different. His smile had faded a bit but traces of its remains still clung to his face, “Yama…”

And when he reached out in his temporary blindness, he could almost feel his hand meet a narrow face, a smile on those cold lips before him that were surely there.

_Almost._


End file.
